


The Burden of Remembrance

by Zanate56



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanate56/pseuds/Zanate56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of the novel.  Professor Aronnax struggles to readjust to life on land while coming to terms with all he witnessed while aboard the Nautilus.  Fortunately for him he has two stalwart companions in Ned Land and Conseil who remind Aronnax that, despite Nemo's negative view of humanity, true friendship is not so easily shaken off.  Non-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based exclusively within the novel-verse, not the 1954 film (or any other film adaptation), so those who have not read the book may miss certain references that take place within the novel. I had always felt that the ending was rather abrupt and couldn’t help but wonder what became of Professor Aronnax, Ned Land and Conseil. I especially wondered how the trio would adjust to life back on land after being at sea for nearly a year, because I honestly don’t see any of them being able to just walk away unchanged by their voyage. The majority of fics I’ve read for 20KLUTS seem to focus exclusively on Nemo and Aronnax, and while there is nothing wrong with that I personally find the relationship between Aronnax, Ned Land and Conseil fascinating in its own way. This fic is an exploration of how these three very different men came to terms with everything they had witnessed and how they moved forward. Now that’s over with - please enjoy!

_“Let us not burthen our remembrance with a heaviness that's gone.”  
\- William Shakespeare, The Tempest_

_‘My head struck on a piece of iron, and with the violent shock I lost all consciousness.’_

I came back to consciousness slowly, gradually becoming aware of sounds that made me painfully cognizant of the hideous, crushing pain in my skull. I groaned and attempted to open my eyes but immediately shut them again, for even the pale light that I could make out sent hot lances of agony bursting behind my eyes. I gritted my teeth and swallowed to fight back a rush of nausea.

“Monsieur? Can Monsieur hear me?” a voice spoke softly near my ear. The Flemish accent was familiar to me and it took a moment for my mind to remember why.

Conseil! The concern in my loyal friend’s voice forced me to open my eyes. I had to blink several times before my swimming vision came into focus. The first thing I noticed was that the pale light was actually the light of dawn. I felt no motion that indicated that we were still upon the ocean in the dinghy. In fact, I realised that I was lying on something soft…

Suddenly the events that had occurred just before I had lost consciousness came rushing back to me.

The maelstrom! The _Nautilus_ \- my companions! Were they too injured? So anxious were my thoughts for Conseil and Ned that I jolted upright, only to find myself swaying heavily from an attack of vertigo. I was not able to suppress a groan of pain and tilted forward. But instead of falling over in an embarrassing heap I felt my brow land on something warm and solid. Two strong hands grasped my shoulders, steadying me.

“Steady there, Professor! You’ve been out for nearly two days,” another voice, this time with a distinct Quebec accent, said. I managed to raise my throbbing head and saw Ned Land looking at me, relief and concern evident in his clear blue eyes. Like Conseil, he appeared to be safe and unharmed.

“Ned,” I breathed.

Relief made my over-taxed body shake anew and I was suddenly thankful for Ned’s firm hold. I heard Conseil shift restlessly next to me but did not look away from Ned’s face.

“Monsieur? Does Monsieur feel ill?”

Instead of answering I reached forward and pulled my companions into as strong an embrace as I could manage. If they were surprised they said nothing but only returned the gesture with just as much feeling. I would have never forgiven myself if either Ned or Conseil had been injured or, Heaven forbid, lost at sea during our escape. My prevarication about escaping the _Nautilus_ had been selfish and frankly, outright foolish. I had so much to apologise for and I scarcely knew where to begin. As if sensing my thoughts, Ned shook his head and held up a broad hand when I tried to speak.

“There’ll be enough time to explain everything,” he said. “But for now you need to rest, Professor. You gave us quite a scare. When you hit your head there was so much blood and well...” he trailed off.

I suddenly realised that a cloth bandage was wrapped tightly around my head and raised a hand to explore it. Ned caught my hand before I could complete the action and gently pulled it back down to my side.

“Conseil did a good job from what I can tell, Professor. But you should still rest before trying to get up.”

I wanted to protest but I had barely managed one word before Ned and Conseil were pushing me back onto the cot. I suddenly realised how weak I felt as Ned’s hands shifted, sliding from my shoulders to cradle the back of my head and neck so as to keep me from further injury. Conseil fussed with the rough but warm blankets until he was satisfied that I was comfortable.  


“I am glad you are well, Monsieur,” said Conseil, for once forgetting his formal habit of addressing me in the third person. I exchanged a look with Ned, neither of us missing the slip but too kind to mention it out loud.

“And I am very glad to see you, my friend,” I said, squeezing Conseil’s hand. “ _Both_ of you,” I added, managing to smile over Conseil’s shoulder.

Ned squeezed my shoulder but when he made to pull away I grasped feebly at his sleeve, shocked at how much effort the simple gesture took. I must have lost a severe amount of blood to feel so utterly drained.

“Are we safe?” I asked.

Ned’s features softened. “Yes, at least for the present. We’re currently enjoying the hospitality of one of the local fisherman - this is his cottage - in the Lofoten Islands. It’ll be at least a fortnight before a ship arrives that can take us back to France.”

“And the _Nautilus?_ ”

Ned hesitated for only a moment before responding. “There’s no sight of the _Nautilus,_ Professor. I can only assume it was lost in the maelstrom. I am sorry.”

I nodded, unsure whether to feel relief or horror at the thought of Nemo and his crew meeting such a horrific fate. If Nemo had perished, then the seas would be free from his personal vendetta against all of civilisation. And yet I couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the man as I recalled the memory of Nemo weeping in front of the portrait of what I surmised was his family.

As if sensing my distress Conseil laid a cool, damp cloth over my brow, hushing me when I stirred restlessly.

“Monsieur must rest now,” he said, and it was then that I finally noticed the exhaustion in my friends’ faces. I had no doubts that they had sacrificed their own need for sleep while I had been unconscious. How much they had sacrificed for my sake, and I so little in return!

I desperately wanted to stay awake and reassure my companions that I was well, but Morpheus soon came upon me and I slipped back into a peaceful blackness.

**********

When I woke the following day around noon I was introduced to Eyvindr, the good fisherman who was our host. Speaking in heavily accented English, Eyvindr described how he had stumbled across my companions and I three days ago. He had been heading out towards the shore to check his nets when he saw what he had at first taken for driftwood, only to discover three men lying prone on the beach.

Ned had been the first one he had been able to rouse, Eyvindir explained as he prepared lunch for us. Together Ned and Eyvindr had managed to wake Conseil and then see to my injury while Eyvindr had gone for help. He had returned with three other fishermen who had helped carry me to Eyvindr’s cottage.

Both Ned and Conseil had assured me that they had revealed nothing to our host except for the fact that we had been shipwrecked and needed passage back to France. But that did nothing to assuage my guilt; I hated the thought of lying to the kind old man but for his own safety we truly could not tell him anything. Besides, I thought ruefully as I took a careful bite of stew, who would believe us?

After lunch I convinced my companions that I was well enough to go outside. I assured them that I would not go far and indeed after only a short walk I felt dizzy again and sat down on a fallen log. I sat there for a long time, gazing out at the ocean and watching as the waves lapped the shoreline. Although it was May and the day clear and bright it was still brisk enough that a sudden gust of wind made me shiver.

Something warm suddenly fell across my shoulders and I looked up to see Ned arranging a blanket around my shoulders. He merely nodded when I thanked him and sat down on the log next to me. He produced his pipe and lit it and we sat in a comfortable silence for a time. I was comforted by Ned’s presence and was once again reminded of how foolish and ignorant I had been from the moment I had penned my own opinion of the “narwhale” for the papers.

Wanting to distract myself from my unpleasant thoughts, I finally turned my eyes away from the sea to Ned. “Where is Conseil?”

“Asleep,” said Ned. “He was up early classifying the local flora and fauna.” Ned grinned around his pipe as he spoke and I suddenly recalled the depression that had gripped Ned after our aborted attempt to escape the Nautilus. I had been so selfish, and he and Conseil had still tried to give me their share of oxygen while the Nautilus had been trapped beneath the ice.

I did not deserve their friendship.

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I sat up straight in alarm, startling Ned who nearly dropped his pipe with a muffled curse.

“My notes!” I exclaimed, suddenly remembering that I had tucked them into my clothing before leaving the _Nautilus._

“Steady on, Professor,” said Ned, placing a restraining hand on my shoulder as I started to rise. “They are safe - Conseil hid them once we brought you to Eyvindir’s cottage.”

I sighed with relief and settled back onto the log. I did not like to think of the consequences for myself and my friends if those documents had fallen into the wrong hands. They would have been taken for either the ramblings of a madman or taken as proof as accomplices to a mass murder.

“I spoke with some of the villagers,” said Ned after moment. “There’s a steamer that’s scheduled to arrive in a fortnight. I don’t know if the captain will take us aboard without any fare but we’ll have to wait and see.”

Ned paused for a moment and then added quietly. “You know Farragut has probably reported us lost at sea. I imagine us coming back to from the dead, so to speak, will cause quite a stir. What will you do when you return to Paris, Professor?”

What indeed? I looked from Ned back out to the sea.

“I do not know,” I replied softly.

********

To say that my companions and I’s supposed “deaths” and subsequent resurrections caused a great deal of confusion would be a profound understatement.

The captain of the steamer that carried us back to France had learned that Ned knew an acquaintance of his, so the captain had agreed to extend a courtesy to a fellow sailor in need and allow us to board. I spoke little during the voyage and ate even less – I felt strangely detached from everything and looking back I believe I had experienced a period of delayed shock. Conseil would not leave my side but Ned, in his quiet and perceptive manner, seemed to sense that I needed time to myself and tried to occupy Conseil as much as possible during the voyage.

Once we docked in Calais I met my solicitor, whom I had sent a telegram on the way back informing him that I was indeed alive and also in dire need of funds. Fortunately, my solicitor, rather than having closed my bank account and dissolving the funds as instructed in my will, had kept my accounts frozen in the rare hope that I may yet be found alive. Thus he was able to provide me with some funds to take a train back to Paris while he worked out the particulars of having me legally declared back amongst the living.

During the exchange I couldn’t help but think that my situation was very similar to Odysseus, that wandering seafarer who had descended into the underworld and had finally returned home an older, wiser man.

Finally, after weeks of travel, we were back in Paris. As I stepped off of the train I looked around, suddenly feeling an inexplicable surge of panic at the crowds of people on the station. I would have stayed frozen in that position had not Ned given me a gentle nudge forward.

“Steady on, Professor,” he murmured in my ear. I swallowed and nodded, giving the harpooner a grateful glance. Ned simply squeezed my shoulder and, to my surprise, kept it there as he navigated us through the crowd. People gave us and a wide berth and several cast us uneasy glances as I looked about for a cab driver.

I suddenly realised with a flush of embarrassment that I looked far less like a gentleman than a scruffy sailor who had been at sea for a year. None of us had been able to purchase clean clothes, as my solicitor had only been able to forward me enough funds in Calais for my companions and I to get back to Paris. I hadn’t shaved in weeks and knew my hair, naturally wavy, was an absolute mess. Ned and Conseil bore much the same appearance – that of wandering, weary vagabonds who wanted nothing more than to sit by the fire in a comfortable chair.

“Monsieur Aronnax?” a woman’s voice suddenly called from my left. My companions and I turned as one to see a woman standing near a waiting cab. It took me a moment to recognise her but when I did I felt a surge of relief.

It was Helene Broussard, the good woman who was my housekeeper and cook. I had employed Madame Broussard some five years ago as I needed someone to clean Conseil and I’s rooms whenever I took us off on one my expeditions. It was worth the extra expense to come home after months away to a clean apartment and a hot meal waiting. 

“It is you, Monsieur, and Conseil too!” she exclaimed softly. Her face looked thinner and more careworn than I had last remembered.

“It is indeed, Madame. I am sorry to have caused you any anxiety over Conseil and I’s extended absence.” The words sounded cheap in my ears but to say anything more in public would have been improper.

“I am so glad, Monsieur. I thought…” here her voice trembled slightly and her expression fell for a moment before she quickly composed herself. “Well, never mind what I thought. Welcome home, Monsieur and Conseil. Marguerite will be so happy to see you.”

I struggled not to wince as another possible ramification of my supposed “death” came to light. Had I been lost at sea Madame Broussard would have had to find another position, no easy task for a widow with a young daughter as well. 

Madame Broussard’s eyes drifted over my shoulder to where Ned Land stood and I stepped aside.

“Please forgive my rudeness,” I said. “Ned Land, this is Madame Helene Broussard, my housekeeper. Madame Broussard, may I introduce Master Ned Land?”

Ned nodded as Madame Broussard gave a neat curtsey.

“If you will follow me, gentlemen, I have a cab waiting. Your solicitor sent me a letter informing me of your circumstances, Monsieur,” said Madame Broussard as she led us to the waiting driver. “I expect you are all exhausted and in need of a hot meal,” she said, wrinkling her nose for a moment. ‘And a bath, too,’ I could hear her think. Lord knows my companions and I probably reeked of salt water and fish.

“You are a Godsend, Madame Broussard,” I said as we quickly climbed into the carriage. Once we were on our way Ned leaned over to me.

“Who is Marguerite, Professor?” he asked.

I smiled despite my weariness at the harpooner’s question. “You’ll know soon enough.”

********

“Monsieur!”

I had no sooner set foot into the foyer of my apartment than a young, high-pitched voice called out in delighted surprise. A moment later I found myself staggering slightly and looking down at a head full of dark curls.

Marguerite, Madame Broussard’s little daughter, had run up to me and thrown her tiny arms about my waist, or rather my trousers, as she was not yet tall enough to reach that high.

“I thought you were never coming back Monsieur!” the child said, looking up at me with large brown eyes.

Wincing, I set my bag down and gently disentangled Marguerite's arms. I knelt down and held the child at arm’s length.

“I am very sorry to have worried you and your mother, Marguerite,” I said, glancing up at Madame Broussard as I spoke. “Conseil and I were...detained at sea for several months, but we are back now.”

“And you won’t leave again, Monsieur?” the child said, her voice wavering.

“No, not if I can help it, child.”

Madame Broussard stepped forward and guided her daughter towards the kitchen.

“Come along, Marguerite. The professor and his companions are tired and likely hungry. Would you like to help me cook them a special cake to welcome them home?”

“Yes, Mama!” exclaimed the child, scampering into the kitchen with the boundless energy of youth.

After Marguerite had gone Madame Broussard gestured us towards the foyer. “There’s plenty of hot water for you and your companions, Professor. Dinner won’t be ready for another hour and I’ve prepared the guest room for Master Land.”

“Thank you, Madame,” I said, deeply grateful for both her foresight and lack of fuss, as I felt nearly dead on my feet by this point.

After I had shown Ned to the spare room and he and Conseil had settled down for nap I went into the washroom. When I caught sight of my reflection in the looking glass I winced at what I saw. I have often been told that I look younger than my forty (now forty-one, I suddenly realised, for my birthday fell upon the eighth of June) years. I doubt I could make the same claim now - my face was thinner, the skin drawn tight over my chin and cheekbones. The tan I had earned while at sea had faded and my green eyes seemed dull. All in all the face that stared back at me appeared inestimably weary and sad. I sighed and hung my head, gripping the edge of the table.

I no longer felt certain of anything and wondered how on earth Ned, Conseil and I would return to a normal life.

********

I had not given much thought as to what I would do once I was back in Paris – while I had been on board the _Nautilus_ such thoughts seemed far away and unimportant when I was faced with so many scientific wonders to explore. Now, however, all of those experiences seemed unimportant when I learned of the immediate impact Nemo’s revenge had on innocent lives.

This realisation came to light about one week after my companions and I had returned to Paris. I had not yet returned to my position at the museum, as I had asked my superiors to allow Conseil and I time to rest and get used to life on land again after being away for so long. They had readily agreed, even going so far as to give me a month’s period of rest. I suspect that my disappearance and subsequent miraculous resurrection caused a sensation throughout the museum and my superiors wanted to capitalise on the story. When pressed for details, however, both Ned and Conseil were as tight-lipped as myself. One point we had all agreed upon was that it was better if the public believed that we had been lost at sea and had been unable to return to France until now. Besides, who would believe us if we had told the truth? We would be taken for madmen or even worse, accessories to mass murder. I did not particularly care what happened to me but I would not let Ned and Conseil’s lives be ruined by such accusations. This was my greatest fear during those first days back in France and it nearly came to fruition one evening.

Ned, Conseil and I had been sitting in my study after dinner, talking about nothing in particular, when Madame Broussard had entered and informed me that I had an urgent visitor.

“Please show him up Madame, Broussard.”

Less than five minutes later a tall figure entered the study and I felt the blood drain from my face as I stood to greet the visitor. Ned and Conseil also stood in surprise.

It was Commander Farragut of the _Abraham Lincoln._

“Professor Aronnax, I had heard that you, Conseil and Master Land were alive and I had to see for myself.”

I was so surprised to see the commander that I was barely able to stammer out a proper greeting. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach as Farragut gazed at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I felt Ned and Conseil press closer to me and felt a surge of gratitude for their presence.

“You and I both know that was no narwhale that attacked the _Abraham Lincoln, Professor,_ ” he said after a moment of tense silence, placing particular emphasis on my title.

“No, it was not,” I agreed, knowing that I could not, would not lie to this brave man.

“And I have difficulty in accepting that you were all stranded in such a remote area thousands of miles from where the _Abraham Lincoln_ was originally attacked, and were able to survive for almost a year without seeing a single ship during that time.”

“That is also true,” I said.

“Then you will understand, Professor, how these facts and the current circumstances leave me in a difficult position.”

There was a tense moment of silence before Farragut pulled a newspaper clipping from his coat pocket and handed it to me.

“What do you make of this, Professor Aronnax?”

I took the clipping and scanned the article, feeling nausea well up in my throat as I read the words, _“…ship Cassiopeia lost at sea…April 1868…all souls lost….cause uncertain…”_

Ned must have seen something in my expression, because he quickly took the paper from my hand and read it himself with Conseil looking over his shoulder. Ned handed the paper back to Farragut, his expression as grave as I am certain mine was.

“I would hazard a guess, gentlemen, that you know what caused the sinking of the _Cassiopeia,”_ said Farragut calmly.

“Yes, we do, Commander,” I conceded, holding up a hand when Ned and Conseil tried to speak. “No, my friends, we must tell him the truth. Lies have no place here.”

The next two hours were spent explaining our adventure to Commander Farragut, concluding with the events of the maelstrom and our escape from the Nautilus.

“So it is possible that this madman is still at sea, is that correct?” said Farragut, who had not said a single word during the tale until now.

“I do not know what became of Nemo and his ship,” I said. “I know you have no reason to believe me, Commander, but on this at least you must trust me.”

Farragut nodded and stood. “I doubt my superiors at the U.S. naval office would believe you, or me for that matter, regarding this fantastic tale. There’s not much to be done but hope that the maelstrom rid the sea of Nemo for good.”

The commander paused and suddenly fixed me with a piercing gaze. “You would, of course, tell me if you knew for certain that Nemo was alive?”

“As I said, I do not know one way or the other, Commander. But I do know that I could not live with myself if I allowed Nemo to destroy yet another ship while I stood by and did nothing.”

“I believe you, Professor,” said Farragut, relaxing slightly. “Oh, and before I forget, here are your earnings for sighting the ‘narwhale’ as promised, Master Land. Good day,” said Farragut and with that he was gone.

After Farragut had left Ned turned to me, fixing me with a searching look. “Did you really mean what you said to Farragut about helping him to find Nemo if he was alive?”

“Yes, Ned,” I said quietly as memories floated up before my eyes like sand disturbed from the seabed.

My mind was once again drawn back to that awful night in April when I had watched the ship slowly sink, how the poor people on board had desperately tried to swim to the surface, only to be pulled further down into the depths...

I clenched my eyes shut and covered my face with my hands in a futile attempt to block out the awful images. I was dimly aware that my hands were shaking and my knees suddenly felt weak.

“Forgive me,” I said, my voice catching. I knew it was foolish to apologise for the dead but I hoped those lost souls could still hear me.

Suddenly I felt Ned’s hands on my shoulders as he led me back to my chair and gently pushed me into it. Conseil handed me a glass of sherry and after I had downed the glass I felt slightly calmer.

“Forgive me,” I said once again I had regained my composure.

“What happened just now, Professor?” said Ned, who was kneeling in front of me while Conseil stood by my side. I realised that Ned still had his hands on my shoulders, as though he were afraid that I would shatter into a thousand pieces if he let go. I certainly felt that way but hated the thought of Ned kneeling in front of me and gestured for him and Conseil to sit.

I took a deep breath and spoke. “The sinking of the Cassiopeia,” I said, glad that my voice shook only very slightly as I spoke. “I watched as Nemo sank it – I stood there and could not stop him.”

Ned and Conseil exchanged horrified looks with one another and I quickly continued, unable to bear the thought that I hadn’t tried to stop Nemo. 

“I tried to stop him, I swear I tried to stop him,” I said.

“Of course you did – we didn’t think for a moment that you didn’t,” said Ned. “Damn the man for having you watch that. Is that why you’ve barely eaten or slept since we’ve returned?” Ned continued in a gentler voice, his expression softening.

“Monsieur mustn’t blame himself for another’s actions,” said Conseil.

“Perhaps, but I still owe you both an apology, especially you Ned,” I said.

“Professor,” began Ned but I held up a hand.

“No, I must speak and offer you an apology that is far overdue. You were right all along, Ned - a man needs his freedom. I was too caught up in the wonders that Captain Nemo showed us that I could not, would not see our situation for what it truly was. And now we are all accessories to murder.”

“Now see here, Professor. I’ll admit that I had a few moments where I thought to hit you over the head to ensure that you would go along when we made good our escape. But,” here Ned paused and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’d be a liar if I said I was sorry to have seen all the things we did during our journey.”

“And besides,” he added sternly. “I was the one who pulled you and Conseil onto the _Nautilus_ to begin with. So if we’re to pass the blame then I’ll take my fair share, thank you.”

“Monsieur does himself a disservice,” said Conseil. “Was it not Monsieur who pleaded for our lives, and the lives of those poor people, to Nemo when no one else dared to?”

“Conseil is right,” said Ned. “You need to stop blaming yourself, Professor. Life goes on – it’s time we all started living again. We’re all safe and alive and we should be grateful for that.”

I nodded as I reflected on everything Captain Nemo had shown me during our journey under the sea - how he had expressed such passion for the plight of subjugated people everywhere, his enthusiasm for exploring the oceans he so loved, the way he played the organ, the cruel manner in which he doled out his own vengeance without fear of consequences, and came to the only conclusion that I could.

“I pity him, Ned,” I said after a while.

“Then you are a better man than I, Professor,” replied Ned, though there was no irritation in his tone.

“No, Ned, I am not,” I said. “But let’s talk about something else for now, as tomorrow you will be returning to Canada.”

The next morning Conseil and I saw Ned off. It was a bittersweet farewell and I had the sudden inexplicable fear of never seeing Ned again. 

“Ned, I...thank you,” I finally said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

Ned shook my hand heartily and then pulled me forward into a tight embrace.

“You’re a good man, Professor. I think that’s why Nemo didn’t immediately throw you - and Conseil and me - overboard when he discovered us on the _Nautilus._ Think on that.”

“I will, Ned. You will write?” I asked.

“Of course. And I trust that you will take care of yourself and start by eating regularly again? I expect to see some flesh on you by the time I next visit,” he said, giving me a hearty clap on the back that nearly sent me tumbling from the dock into the water.

********

Life gradually regained a sense of normalcy for Conseil and I. I returned to my teaching position at the museum while Conseil happily returned to cataloging specimens. I spent as much free time as I could with Marguerite, for the child still needed reassurance that I was indeed very much alive. I called upon old acquaintances whom I hadn’t spoken to in years and gave more attention to my students, suddenly bearing a new appreciation for life. During that summer, when evenings seemed to last forever, I would take long walks in the Botanical Gardens, enjoying the flora and fauna like never before. I had no real desire to go back to sea but often wondered what became of Nemo. Then I decided that Nemo’s fate was up to the Almighty and this gave me enough peace of mind to go on with my life.

As promised, Ned wrote regularly and Conseil and I treasured each letter from our friend and returned them with our own as soon as we were able to.

One morning I was quite early, as I had been unable to sleep. It was just past six and I went to my study and paced restlessly across the floor, stopping every once in a while to pick up a book or run my fingers over a display case. Conseil came in not long after and watched me silently from the doorway, his dark eyes patient and understanding. My loyal friend must have sensed my turmoil, for he never spoke.

In truth I knew the reason for my restlessness – I was on the verge of making an important decision about my, and by extension Conseil’s, future but wasn’t sure if it was the right course of action.

I truly did not feel as though I could return to my studies of the ocean and all its secrets with the same amount of wonder and enthusiasm that I had possessed before my adventure under the sea. It was true what I had told Ned - I did pity Captain Nemo. But I could not erase the image of the slowly sinking ship Nemo had destroyed and its trapped occupants from my memory no more than I could will my heart to stop beating. To find enjoyment in all the things Nemo had shown me while aboard the Nautilus seemed hideously insensitive knowing that the same man was also a murderer. I was forty-one and still young enough to change my profession to one that would have a more immediate, beneficial impact on others. No longer did I wish to sequester myself from the world and from life.

“Can I do anything for Monsieur?” Conseil asked after a long while.

I finally stopped pacing and turned to smile at my friend. “No, thank you Conseil.”

Conseil nodded but remained where he was, as steadfast as always.

“Conseil,” I said after a moment. “What would you think if I told you that I was considering changing my profession?”

If he was surprised by my statement Conseil did well in concealing it. He simply shrugged his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back.

“As I told Master Land, Conseil has no opinion whatsoever on the matter - I go wherever Monsieur goes.”

I smiled at my loyal friend. “Well then, what do you say to being the assistant to a medical doctor?”

********

Nine months later I was boarding yet another ship, but this time with a purpose vastly different from when I had boarded the Abraham Lincoln nearly two years ago. My colleagues at the museum had been shocked at my decision to vacate my post and take up a medical profession, especially considering that I would have to catch up on the latest medical treatments and discoveries. My students had been dismayed at my departure but were also supportive; indeed I was truly touched by their best wishes. 

“Very good of you to join us, Doctor, and on such short notice,” said the captain who was waiting for me at the dock. “Ship’s physicians are hard to find these days, but are you certain you will be comfortable being at sea for so many months?”

I exchanged a look with Conseil – I could sense his amusement by his raised eyebrow even though the rest of his expression remained completely neutral.

“Quite certain, Captain.”

The captain nodded and led us up the walkway to where the crew were bustling about as they made ready to sail. I had requested a posting to this ship for a specific reason and could scarcely conceal my excitement as I looked about for a familiar face. I finally spotted who I had been looking for and waived to him.

Ned straightened from where he had been sorting out a net and froze when he caught sight of us. A slow smile spread across his weather-hewn features and I found myself returning the smile as I stepped further onto the deck.

“Professor,” he cried, reaching forward to clasp my hand. “And Conseil too! This is an unexpected surprise. What on earth are you doing here?”

“I’m officially a part of the crew,” I explained. “But not as a naturalist.”

“What then? Surely you haven’t become a fisherman, Professor!”

I shook my head and held up my medical bag. “I signed a contract with your shipping company - I am officially the physician for this ship, and Conseil is my assistant.”

Ned stared at me for a moment and then laughed out loud. He pulled me into a brief but firm embrace before pulling back. I smiled back at Ned and even Conseil couldn’t help but smile.

“Well then, welcome aboard, _Doctor._ ”

_‘We are old friends now, united in that unchangeable friendship which is born and cemented amidst extreme dangers. Ah, brave Ned! I ask no more than to live a hundred years longer, that I may have more time to dwell the longer on your memory.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is - my own take on what became of Aronnax, Ned Land and Conseil after the end of Verne’s novel. I really wanted to get inside Aronnax’s head, which wasn’t easy as I’m as far from a 19th century middle-aged Frenchman as you can get! When I first read the book years ago I wasn’t very impressed with Aronnax’s character, but after reading the book again I couldn’t help but feel bad for Aronnax and wondered how he would cope with watching so many people drown and being absolutely helpless to stop it. That’s a heavy burden to live with. And yet he doesn’t wish death on Nemo - instead Aronnax says that if Nemo survived, he hoped that the captain’s love of the sea quenched his thirst for vengeance. So all in all I think Aronnax is a very compassionate individual whose love of scientific knowledge and exploration temporarily blinded him to the reality that Nemo is a very dangerous man. And Ned Land, who I think is the best judge of character in the book, clearly holds Aronnax in high regard, which I think also speaks to Aronnax’s character.


End file.
